Scientists and engineers continue to seek improvements in all areas of aircraft performance. Recent military campaigns, for example, have demonstrated an increased need for improved short takeoff and landing (STOL) performance to allow aircraft to operate in environments where sophisticated airports and other landing facilities may not be available. In particular, it is desirable to create aircraft that are able to takeoff and/or land even on relatively short runways with even better STOL performance than current designs.